Nightmares in Wonderland
by HallowBlue
Summary: Alice wakes up one morning to find that nothing is right in Wonderland. Where are the roleholders? Why are the clocks not getting repaired? And why are the faceless so hostile towards her? Will Alice discover what has turned Wonderland into a deserted wasteland? Or will she die at the hands of the angry faceless?


Nightmares In Wonderland

**I found this story that I started last summer sitting around it my documents and decided to continue it. Hope you enjoy it~**

Chapter 1

Alice opened her eyes slowly and sat up in her bed. She yawned and stretched her arms before slowly lowering her feet to the floor. She looked out the window and saw that it was still nighttime. It was quiet in the tower as always, except for the ticking of clocks. As she stood up, the floorboards creaked below her, which was odd considering they had never done that before. Ignoring that, Alice walked over to her closet and threw open the doors. Her usual light blue dress hung where it should, although it looked a bit different. The colors were very faded, as if it had been hanging there for years. It was strange, but Alice changed into it nonetheless. After getting dressed, Alice walked out into the hallway. There were no roleholders or even any faceless workers to be seen. She shrugged it off and continued down the hallway to Julius's room, the floorboards moaning with every step she took. She noticed the hallways were darker than usual, in fact it was a bit hard to see.

Alice approached Julius's door and knocked. The sound echoed down the hall loudly, making Alice shiver slightly. Nobody answered, which was odd. Julius was almost always there. 'Did he fall asleep at his desk again?' Alice thought.

"Julius?" Alice called, only to be answered with silence. Alice opened the door anyway, it's hinges creaking loudly as she did so. When she entered, she saw that no one was there. 'Did he actually leave the tower?' Alice thought to herself. Normally, if he was here, that's were he'd be. Alice walked toward the desk, and was surprised to see it was completely empty. No clocks, broken or fixed. Usually his desk was flooded with them. The only thing on his desk were some tools, which were oddly covered in cobwebs.

"But he was working just yesterday..." Alice mumbled as she walked around the desk. She then noticed several rather large sacks covered in a dried, reddish brown liquid. Curious, she opened one up. She was shocked to see it was filled with broken clocks. There were at least five bags, and they were all full. This was the most work she'd ever seen him have before. Deciding that Julius was probably out buying some more parts, Alice decided to visit Gray or Nightmare instead.

Before she left, she noticed something gold sticking out from the closet door. Curious, she opened the door and was nearly crushed by a wave of broken clocks. They crashed around her, pieces flying everywhere. She just stood there in shock, looking around at the mess. There were hundreds clocks lying on the floor. She was relieved to see that none of them were broken beyond repair. Just what could have happened to kill this many people? In a panic, she fled from the room, hoping to find someone who could explain what was going on.

Alice checked both Gray and Nightmare's rooms, but neither of them were there. It was incredibly odd that all three of them would be out at the same time, especially without telling her first. Desperate for answers, Alice went to find someone else to help her.

Alice was glad to see the sun had come up as she exited the tower, though it was a bit foggy outside. She also noticed that there wasn't any snow on the ground, nor was it very cold, despite it being winter. There was still a bit of a chill in the air, and the trees were still dead, as they should be in the winter. But the trees were still creepier looking than usual. Their wood was almost pitch black, and their branches gnarled. Alice again just blew it off and continued on towards the mansion.

The season did not change as Alice entered the Hatter's territory. There were no red, orange, and yellow leaves covering the ground, just plain, dead looking grass. The gatekeepers were not at their posts, which wasn't much of a shocker. What was strange was the fact that the gates were wide open, moving back and forth in the breeze. They were always shut and locked, never left open. Alice was beginning to wonder if something was going on. Maybe if she just found one of the roleholders, or even a faceless, she would feel better.

"Ah! They could be having a tea party!" Alice said, which was highly possible.

She quickly made her way to the table outside where the tea parties were held. But to her disappointment, they weren't there. The entire area looked like it hadn't been used in years. The tablecloth was faded and ripped, covered with various stains and melted candle wax. The teacups were cracked and filled with a disgusting smelling brown sludge and broken plates with rotten food were scattered around the table with flies buzzing around it.

Alice held her nose and cringed as she backed away. She ran up to the mansion and decided to try and find Blood. He was the leader, he might know what was going on.

Alice had managed to find her way to Blood's room, and the entire time she did not see one faceless servant. She knocked on the door, and once again did not receive an answer. She opened the door anyway and surprise surprise, he wasn't there. Alice walked in to inspect the room anyway to see if anything else seemed strange. His desk was piled with unfinished paperwork, which was nothing unusual, but the papers were tattered and yellowed with age. Alice frowned. None of this made any sense, but she decided not to get too nervous about it just yet. There could still be a logical explanation to all of this.

She left his room and was about to try and find either Elliot or the twins, when she noticed a figure standing at the end of the hallway. Upon closer inspection, she realized it was a maid. Her uniform was tattered and worn, and her hair was a filthy mess that was caked with dirt. Her skin was pale, and her nails were long and dirty.

"H-hello?" Alice called out. The maid jumped in surprise and took off in the opposite direction.

"Hey! Wait!" Alice called out and ran after her. She chased the maid down the hall, taking several twists and turns until she reached the end of the hallway.

"Where did she go?" Alice wondered out loud as looked around. There were three different doors, one to her right, one to her left, and one right in front of her. She grabbed the doorknob of the one right in front of her and turned it slowly.

As she opened the door, she saw the room was very dark, only lit by a few candles that were hung on the walls. In the dim light, she saw a group of maids huddled together. When they saw Alice, one of them pointed at her with her long, bony finger and rasped, "It's her!"

Alice stepped back slightly as her eyes widened. The maids spread out and took a step towards her, their limbs twitching oddly as they moved.

"It's your fault! Your fault!" They shouted in unison as they began to approach her. She noticed that they were armed, all holding a rusted butcher knife in their hands, wielding it in a threatening manner. Alice spun around and ran down the hallway in fear. She could hear the rushed footsteps behind her as she hurried around the corner.

Alice burst out of the mansion and ran through the courtyard, not bothering to look back to see if they were still following her. She didn't stop until she had made it past the front gate. She looked around and saw that she was safe. Now she was very scared and desperate to find out what had happened.


End file.
